Hurra Hurra! Ich, ein Cheerleader!!
ist ein Lied gesungen von Rie Hikisaka, der Synchronsprecherin von Hana Nono in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Das Lied wurde in der Character Single der Staffel veröffentlicht. Lyrics Lange Version |-|Japanische Schrift= フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ なんだって出来る　わたしになれ！（オッケー！） フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ なんだってなれる　未来になれ！（ゴー！ゴー！） （エール・フォー・ユー！ フレー！フレー！ゴー・フォー・イット！） アコガレに　ポジティブパワーで一直線 "なりたい自分"になろう ヘアスタイルで　オトナっぽく大変身 前髪切りすぎて　めちょっく！ あれこれ失敗　やきもきするけど 出来る　やれるって気持ち 全力で応援するの！ 届け　私のエール！！ （フレッフレー！）夢中で （フレッフレー！）本気で （フレッフレー！）がんばる君は　めっちゃイケてる！ 受け取って　マイ・ハート・フォー・ユー！！ （フレッフレー！）パワフル （フレッフレー！）スマイル （フレッフレー！）ひろがる未来を守りたい それが"なりたい私"だから！ フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ はじめは出来なくて当たり前（オッケー！） フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ どこだって行ける　力になれ！（ゴー！ゴー！） コドモ以上　オトナ未満で成長中 "なりたい自分"目指そう 困ってるの　ほっとけなくって立候補 ド派手にズッコケて　めいわく！？ さんざんガッカリ　めげそうになるけど 逃げない　負けない気持ちで 明日を更新するの！ いつでも　私にエール！！ （フレッフレー！）無敵の （フレッフレー！）勇気の （フレッフレー！）仲間がいれば　絶対叶うはず！ 元気いっぱいの　ハグ・フォー・ユー！！ （フレッフレー！）ネガティブ （フレッフレー！）トラブル （フレッフレー！）打ち破る絆を信じたい それが　強さになるから！ フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）わたし！（わたし！） フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）なかま！（なかま！） フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）パパ！（パパ！） フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）ママ！（ママ！） フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）センセ！（センセ！） フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）みんな！（みんな！） レディー・ゴー！！（YEAH！！） 私だけが出来る 応援って一体なんだろう？ 大好きなみんなが　輝けるように 今は　叶えたい夢 声いっぱい応援するの！ 届け　私のエール！！ （フレッフレー！）夢中で （フレッフレー！）本気で （フレッフレー！）がんばるみんなは めっちゃイケてる！ 受け取って　マイ・ハート・フォー・ユー！！ （フレッフレー！）パワフル （フレッフレー！）スマイル （フレッフレー！）ひろがる未来を守りたい それが"なりたい私"だから！ フレフレ！エール・フォー・ユー！！ フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ なんだって出来る　みんなになれ！（オッケー！） フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ なんだってなれる　未来になれ！（ゴー！ゴー！） |-|Romanization= Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Nandatte dekiru watashi ni nare! (Okkē!) Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Nandatte nareru mirai ni nare! (Gō! Gō!) (Ēru・fō・yū! Furē! Furē! Gō・fō・itto!) Akogare ni pojitibu pawā de icchokusen "Naritai jibun" ni narou Hea sutairu de otonappoku daihenshin Maegami kiri sugite mechokku! Arekore shippai yakimoki suru kedo Dekiru yareru tte kimochi Zenryoku de ōen suru no! Todoke watashi no ēru!! (Fureffurē!) Muchū de (Fureffurē!) Honki de (Fureffurē!) Ganbaru kimi wa meccha iketeru! Uketotte mai・hāto・fō・yū!! (Fureffurē!) Pawafuru (Fureffurē!) Sumairu (Fureffurē!) Hirogaru mirai wo mamoritai Sore ga "naritai watashi" dakara! Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Hajime wa dekinakute atarimae (okkē!) Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Doko datte ikeru chikara ni nare! (Gō! Gō!) Kodomo ijō otona miman de seichōchū "Naritai jibun" mezasou Komatteru no hottokenakutte rikkōho Do hade ni zukkokete meiwaku!? Sanzan gakkari megesō ni naru kedo Nigenai makenai kimochi de Ashita wo kōshin suru no! Itsudemo watashi ni ēru!! (Fureffurē!) Muteki no (Fureffurē!) Yūki no (Fureffurē!) Nakama ga ireba zettai kanau hazu! Genki ippai no hagu・fō・yū!! (Fureffurē!) Negatibu (Fureffurē!) Toraburu (Fureffurē!) Uchiyaburu kizuna wo shinjitai Sore ga tsuyosa ni naru kara! Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Watashi! (Watashi!) Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Nakama! (Nakama!) Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Papa! (Papa!) Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Mama! (Mama! ) Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Sense! (Sense!) Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Min'na! (Min'na!) Redī・gō!! (YEAH!!) Watashi dake ga dekiru Ōen tte ittai nandarou? Daisukina min'na ga kagayakeru yō ni Ima wa kanaetai yume Seiippai ōen suru no! Todoke watashi no ēru!! (Fureffurē!) Muchū de (Fureffurē!) Honki de (Fureffurē!) Ganbaru min'na wa Meccha iketeru! Uketotte mai・hāto・fō・yū!! (Fureffurē!) Pawafuru (Fureffurē!) Sumairu (Fureffurē!) Hirogaru mirai wo mamoritai Sore ga "naritai watashi" dakara! Furefure! Ēru・fō・yū!! Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Nandatte dekiru min'na ni nare! (Okkē!) Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Nandatte nareru mirai ni nare! (Gō! Gō!) |-|Übersetzung= Hurra! (Hurra!) Hurra! (Hurra!) Gib Alles! Sein was ich will, wer ich bin! (Okay!) Hurra! (Hurra!) Hurra! (Hurra!) Gib Alles! Ich kann sein wer ich will wenn die Zukunft auch kommt! (Go! Go!) (Feuer dich an! Hurra! Hurra! Go・for・it!) Gleich beim ersten Versuch, positive Energie das wär doch was Wenn ich irgendwann mal zu so Jemand werden kann Auch mein Pony könnte dabei gleich etwas erwachsener sein Aber oh nein, jetzt ist es zu kurz, oh Mechokku! Na klar, hin und wieder kommt es vor, dass ich's vermassle Dennoch wenn ich mich nur weiter anfeuer Dann gibt es so viel was ich machen kann! Und auch euch feuer ich an!! (Hurra hurra!) Mach weiter so (Hurra hurra!) Lass nicht nach (Hurra hurra!) Immer hin bist du einfach mega cool wenn du alles gibst! Also akzeptiere mein Heart・For・You! (Hurra hurra!) deine Stärke (Hurra hurra!) dein Lächeln (Hurra hurra!) Möchte ich in der Zukunft beschützen Denn "genau so" möchte ich mal sein Hurra! (Hurra!) Hurra! (Hurra!) Gib Alles! Ganz klar ist es am Anfang nun mal ein bisschen schwer (Okay!) Hurra! (Hurra!) Hurra! (Hurra!) Gib Alles! Ganz egal wo es hingeht, diese Kraft ist immer bei dir (Go! Go!) Anders als Kinder, wachsen Erwachsene nicht mehr wie wir Und irgendwann "möchte ich auch so sein" Wenn es mir schlecht geht, wär ich viel lieber ganz allein Ich möchte einfach für niemanden eine Belastung sein, verstehst du?! Oft wenn es mir schlecht geht, würde ich gerne aufgeben Aber vor Problemen wegzulaufen hilft auch nicht Dafür wird das Ich von Morgen noch viel besser! Ich werde auch immer für dich jubeln (Hurra hurra!) Sei unschlagbar (Hurra hurra!) und voll Mut (Hurra hurra!) Deine Freunde helfen dir um deine Träume wahr zu machen! Mit ganz viel Energie, Hug・For・You!! (Hurra hurra!) Negatives (Hurra hurra!) und Trauriges (Hurra hurra!) Ich glaub daran, diesen Gedanken zu entkommen Damit ich dann auch stärker werden kann! Hurra hurra! (Hurra hurra!) An mich (an mich) Hurra hurra! (Hurra hurra!) meine Freunde (meine Freunde) Hurra hurra! (Hurra hurra!) Papa (Papa) Hurra hurra! (Hurra hurra!) Mama (Mama) Hurra hurra! (Hurra hurra!) dem Lehrer (dem Lehrer) Hurra hurra! (Hurra hurra!) an Alle (an Alle) Ready go!! (YEAH!!) Warum ist das einzige, das ich kann Andere ganz doll anzufeuern, hm? Damit alle die mir wichtig sind hell leuchten können, und wie jetzt ihre Träume wahr werden werd' ich sie weiter anfeuern! Und auch euch feuer ich an!! (Hurra hurra!) Mach weiter so (Hurra hurra!) Lass nicht nach (Hurra hurra!) Immer hin seit ihr einfach mega cool wenn ihr alles gibt! Also akzeptiere mein Heart・For・You! (Hurra hurra!) deine Stärke (Hurra hurra!) dein Lächeln (Hurra hurra!) Möchte ich in der Zukunft beschützen Denn "genau so" möchte ich mal sein Hurra hurra! Ich feuer euch auch an!! Hurra! (Hurra!) Hurra! (Hurra!) Gib Alles! Sein was wir wollen, wer wir sind! (Okay!) Hurra! (Hurra!) Hurra! (Hurra!) Gib Alles! Ich kann sein wer ich will wenn die Zukunft auch kommt! (Go! Go!) Videogalerie Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:HUGtto! Pretty Cure